<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rival After Events by LuxBeacon (Number13teen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780542">Rival After Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number13teen/pseuds/LuxBeacon'>LuxBeacon (Number13teen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Rival Marriage, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number13teen/pseuds/LuxBeacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots detailing the lives of the Mineral Town bachelorettes and bachelors after marrying their rival. Each story references different locations and characters from across the franchise and each chapter takes inspiration from actual events in the games. Pure Fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ann the Innkeeper | Ran/Cliff (Harvest Moon), Elli/Doctor Trent | Torre (Harvest Moon), Gray/Mary the Librarian | Marie (Harvest Moon), Harvest Goddess/Pete | Jack (Harvest Moon), Kai/Popuri (Harvest Moon), Kappa/Claire, Karen/Rick (Harvest Moon), Male Farmer | Yuto (Mineral Town)/Huang | Won (Harvest Moon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Elli (01)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Chapter 1: Elli</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"Okay, we are fully stocked on Bodigizer, Turbojolt and Power Juice," I said to no one in particular as I made sure to note our stock numbers into the clinic's notepad.</p><p>I stopped for a moment and looked towards the doctor's, my husband, Trent's office. I sighed as I brushed my bangs out of my face and went back to the front desk to read a new edition of a medical journal I'd been interested in. It detailed the recent medical discoveries that Trent was helping his former mentor with his clinical trial upon his request.</p><p>I turned page after page, absorbing every word making sure that this trial was worth keeping my husband away from me for so long. In the end I gave up reading, I was glad it was going well and the results intrigued me, but it also saddened me that he was far from finished. I would explain what he's researching, but too much medical jargon loses the average person's attention, especially country folk.</p><p>A year ago I married our local physician, Dr. Trent. The local farmer, Pete, gave him some lady advice as to how to woo a woman, but it was mostly unnecessary. Trent and I spend almost all our time together, we even lived in the clinic; we've even had crushes on each other for the longest time. When we announced our engagement there was joy and celebration of course, but many town members reactions were a bit more eccentric.</p><p>"So ya two weren't engaged already?" Was Duke's assumption.</p><p>"It's about damn time, you spend every waking moment with each other!" Saibara just had to say.</p><p>"I am blessed that I was able to live long enough to see you engaged after all this time, if only your parents could witness this!" Grandma was near tears when she told me that.</p><p>Yes indeed, everyone had their own opinion to share, but we finally tied the knot on Spring 20th, about one year after Pete's arrival to Mineral Town. It was the happiest day of my life. While I was pleased we were officially married Trent and I both felt not much had changed. Of course we were more intimate than ever before, we finally got to live out the many doctor and nurse romances I've read about, but we already lived, worked and chatted together all the time. So, after our honeymoon to Fenith Island and spending a few days at home, my initial joy became a relatively low hum, but according to Trent I smiled much more often.</p><p>Honestly, I was content with this life. We treated our patients better than ever, we got to spend more time outside the clinic on dates and we were just the happiest we'd ever been. That is until Trent started to feel ambitious.</p>
<hr/><p>I was as usual restocking the medicine cabinet with various types of Bodigizers and Turbojolts when Trent burst out of his office with a huge grin on his face.</p><p>"Elli!" He cried as he ran towards me lifting me up in the air and spinning me around.</p><p>I was beyond shocked for he had never done such a thing, but it was rather thrilling so I made no resistance till he set me down.</p><p>"Trent, love, what has got you so excited?"</p><p>"Elli, my old medical mentor just called me asking if I wanted to aid him on his clinical trial!"</p><p>From there he explained the more intricate and complex parts of the trial which I feel is unneeded to get for my little spiel so I'll skip that. A clinical trial is essentially a research study using willing human participants to formulate a proper cure or medicine for whatever ailments are inflicted upon them. For example, an Alzheimer's clinical trial would have Alzheimer patients experimented on to find better medicines for others with the disease. That's just one example, I won't go into placebos and the like, but you can tell your friends you learned something from my little spiel.</p><p>"He wants me to come to the city and help him with the process! It's a momentous trial that could very well change the face of medicine. It's in a field I've always been interested in and I just can't believe he'd want me, a boondocks doctor, to come assist him!"</p><p>Trent was beaming from ear to ear. He was never one to smile much or show much of any emotion, but right now he was completely ecstatic. I've only seen him so happy a few times in my life, so being the considerate and madly in love wife I am, I let my guard down.</p><p>"Oh that's simply delightful Trent!" I exclaimed with equal joy because at the moment his happiness was my only concern. "Are you going to accept his offer?"</p><p>Trent calmed down slightly to give me a more a calm response. His face grew more tense and looked down as he began to say the next dreadful words.</p><p>"I would love to, but it would require me to live in the city for 2 straight months. Even if I bought a car, the drive is too unreasonable to commute so I'll be staying over there." He moved his face back up and looked me in the eyes. "It is not my desire to leave you alone for so long, which is why I''ll stay with you if you want me to."</p><p>Oh poor, malleable me. Falling so easily for this eyes of ambition and fervor.</p><p>"Well, it is not ideal, but if this is what you truly want." I took a hesitant pause, already sensing future despair. "Then I say enjoy the trial and change the face of medicine. I'm a physician as well after all. I can hold down the fort while you're gone."</p><p>I gave him a reassuring smile to convince him I was sincerely happy, which I was, but mostly to hide the fear of loneliness that would enter for when he left.</p><p>His face once again brightened and he embraced me tightly. I held on as if my life depended on how tightly I held my husband. We stayed like that for a few seconds till we separated. Trent coughed into his sleeve and began to speak in his usual formal, stoic voice.</p><p>"Alright, so he wants me as soon as possible, I'm going to start packing now so I can leave tomorrow. Mayor Thomas should know I'll be gone for awhile, but you can handle the clinic while I'm gone," He said as he walked up the stairs to prepare his suitcases. "Trust me Elli, I won't let you down."</p><p>I merely smiled back at him and slowly followed him back up the stairs.</p><p>Trent left for the city Fall 15th, barely 2 months since we had gotten married.</p>
<hr/><p>Now it is once again Spring 20th, our anniversary. Fall and Winter had passed since he had left, but he still has not returned. Occasionally, we talk on the telephone, but he's constantly busy with work that he can't spare much time. I'm not sure whether I completely regret my decision, but it was difficult to be alone for so long. Occasionally, my friends come by and spend the day, but other than Farmer Pete overworking himself, helping Karen with hangovers, the usual check-ups with my grandmother and Lillia's illness there wasn't much work to do either. Life just wasn't the same without Trent, I've almost completely stopped laughing or smiling. It's become too depressing. Boring even.</p><p>Not to say it wasn't <em>completely </em>awful. They say living on your own gives you character and everyone has come to depend on me a little bit more as well. I've proven I am just as capable as Trent, I've just chosen not to pursue a doctorate. Although, they do not care what I am as long as I can stitch their head lacerations cleanly (Pete has a way of acquiring creative injuries). If we hadn't just married I might've enjoyed the space as well, but I wasn't ready to be without him. I wasn't sure if I would truly ever be.</p><p>I looked over the bus schedule to see which route will take me to the city the quickest.</p><p>"It's one thing to leave me alone for so long, but to not even call on our anniversary is where I draw the line." I had honestly reached the limit of my patience. Yes, he's a very busy man, but we are married. It may be my country upbringing, but when two people marry and love each other, this lack of communication is simply despicable. I would not stand for it. I shall go to the city, find Trent and slap him directly across his stoic face. Obviously not too hard, just to get the point across.</p><p>I grabbed my purse and the bus route schedule and proceeded to run out the door. I began rehearsing what I would actually say to him when I got there and how to actually navigate the city, it's been awhile. That is until I bumped into a larger figure as soon as I opened the door.</p><p>"Ouch, um, I'm sorry for bumping you sir, are you alright?" As a nurse it'd be embarrassing and disgraceful to cause even more pain to a patient due to my negligence.</p><p>"Urgh, I should be the one asking you that Elli," said the man.</p><p>I looked up and standing before me was none other, but my husband, Trent. He looked like he'd lost some weight (probably overworking himself) and he'd become even paler than before. His jet black hair had grown somewhat since I'd last saw him and he had what I assumed was a stubble beginning to form under his fair chin. Obviously, he was in desperate need of his wife's proper love, attention and care.</p><p>Trent held out his hand for me to take which I gratefully accepted. As he pulled me up he brought me to his arms and hugged me tightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry Elli, I didn't call you today, but I've been on a bus since 6:00am." He looked me in the eyes with endless love and longing. "The work was wonderful and we got to help so many people, but that life isn't for me and any life without you is not worth living."</p><p>At the sound of his words tears began to well in my eyes. My greatest dream was coming true. Trent had come home and he would never leave me again. At least not if I had anything to say about it. I still cannot believe Popuri managed long distance with Kai for so long while having to deal with her intruding brother and absent father.</p><p>I gave him a long kiss and pulled away to stuff my face in his chest.</p><p>"If you ever try to leave again, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. Also, you're an absolute mess, I thought city folk were self conscious about their appearances!"</p><p>"Uh, well, being a city doc doesn't actually give me a lot of free time, but that's over now!"</p><p>Excuses, excuses with this man.</p><p>"I don't care how they operate in the city, here in the country, in Mineral Town, we uphold a certain standard of hygiene and care. Come on, Trent you're the respected doctor, show some pride!" It has been a while I had scolded him. I don't know how men like him function without someone to care about them.</p><p>"Yes, yes Elli, I'm sorry. Honestly, I have been looking forward to your care for a long time," Trent gently kissed the top of my head. "Happy Anniversary Elli."</p><p>"Hehe, Happy Anniversary, Trent."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Popuri (02)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Popuri is on her way home from the summer with Kai, but she's been feeling a bit off as of late.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Chapter 2: Popuri</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>I gazed out at the beautiful wide open sea. I watched the sea foam crash against the ship I was aboard. In the distance I swore I could see a dolphin jump out from underneath the water and give me a wink as he descended back into the water… Maybe that last detail was excessive, but I swear I saw a dorsal fin. It might've been a shark. I raised chickens as a child, not fish.</p><p>Anyway, as I looked upon the beautiful sunrise from the horizon of the ocean, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the salty air. As I opened my eyes, I took a brief pause as I came to a sudden realization. Once my epiphany was over I unceremoniously vomited over the side of the boat.</p><p>"Ugh, yeah I should've expected that," I coughed as I wiped my mouth with a spare handkerchief and released my long pink hair from the instinctual ponytail I had it in to avoid the chunks from ruining it.</p><p>"Great way to start the morning."</p><p>I suppose I should start at the beginning. My name is Popuri from Mineral Town, chicken farmer turned traveler, daughter of Lillia and Rod, younger sister to Rick, wife of Kai and soon to be mother. Yup, I am pregnant. Not surprising considering how much I cling to Kai, but nonetheless rather sudden. It's convenient though since we are returning home after being gone for a whole year.</p><p>"I must speak to Elli as soon as I get home, a proper examination just to make sure. Prenatal care is essential."</p><p>All my life I've lived in Mineral Town, working on my family's chicken ranch. My brother and father were mainly the ones who raised the chickens, my mother and I ran the store and helped with the orders, but I was deemed "childish" so I never worked much. That is until, my father left to find a cure for my mother's incurable disease. My mother misses him greatly, but she understands, while Rick absolutely resents him. I've always been fairly neutral. It's been so long since he's been gone, but I do know that if she were to die while he was away for all these years without visiting once, then he should never forgive himself and neither could I.</p><p>The traveling gene must be in my blood as well because in the end here I am traversing the world, moving from place to place each season. Kai comes to Mineral Town each summer to manage his beach restaurant and every summer we hung out together for years while I listened to his stories. Kai has never met my father and Rick always thought of him as nothing as a bad influence, but my mother and I have always been fond of him.</p><p>"I wonder if that mermaid, Leia, is around here," I pondered as I began searching for merpeople.</p><p>We were wed in Mineral Town on Summer 10, to give you a perspective, I'd say farmer Pete's third summer on his land since he was Kai's best man and new best friend. At the end of the month, as usual Kai packed up his stuff and set off to another warm town (he hates the cold), but this time I got to come along as his wife! Now we travel from place to place each season doing odd jobs living on a different beach in a totally different place. It's been so exciting and new, I can almost understand why Dad left and never came back… almost.</p><p>"Oooooh, I should name the baby after a famous mermaid!"</p><p>I miss my family sometimes, but I make sure to send a letter once a week to let them know I am doing well and I am not abandoning them and to my best friend Karen since she also gave me my sense of adventure. Ever since I married Kai I made sure he also sent letters occasionally to some of his friends back in Mineral Town.</p><p>I have tried to make him send letters back to his family, but he has been estranged with them for years, so it's been a slow process. While Kai and I have been doing odd jobs in odd places across the country we've been searching for any sign of my father. He's a relatively short man, similarly to Kai, who likes to wear goggles and has a strong affinity for pets and his smile can brighten any room.</p><p>"Next time I see Leia I am going to ask her about mermaid names."</p><p>Unfortunately, it's been a long road, but I won't give up till I find him and bring him home. As of right now, we are returning to Mineral Town for Summer and now I have some fantastic news!</p><p>Well back to the present, as I was pondering baby names I saw Kai get out from under the deck, I gave him a tired smile as though I hadn't just thrown up last night's dinner into the big, blue sea.</p><p>"Hey Popuri, you're up early, is something wrong?"</p><p>"Oh Kai, I have some wonderful news!" I jumped on him with great joy, but it did give me a rush of nausea. "Oof, I should not do that again, can you make me some Relax Tea or deep fried chicken feed, I'm having cravings."</p><p>"Uh, I don't really understand, why are you having cravings and what's the oh so spectacular news?"</p><p>"I'll give you a guess, it starts with a P and ends with a T!"</p><p>"Uh…." Kai gave it a few moments before the clear answer dawned on him. "You're becoming a parapsychologist?"</p><p>"Yes, I mean, no, what? Kai, I'm pregnant." I gave him a pouty face for such a silly answer. "That sounds like something Dr. Trent would say."</p><p>"Yeah, I think he mentioned that one time while at the beach diner, I can't say I know why, but it sounded cool," Kai finally stopped rambling and weight of the news finally collapsed upon him. "Oh my Goddess, we're having a baby!? How are you sure? Did you take a test? How long have you known? Popuri, my chickadee, are you telling me we are having a baby chickadee?"</p><p>I gazed up at him with bright eyes and tears of happiness streaming down my face.</p><p>"Kai, I am one hundred percent positively pregnant. I've not had my cycle this month. We've been traveling across the sea for an entire year and I've never once felt nauseous or had these types of cravings, while I feel a little woozy, my body feels blessed. We are having a baby! I am going to name her after a mermaid!"</p><p>Kai looked at me with a shocked expression, but a huge smile on his face.</p><p>"Next time we see Leia, lets ask for mermaid names."</p><p>"I had the same idea, Kai! We are so alike," I giggled.</p><p>"So um… Do you want us to stay in Mineral Town for your whole pregnancy? It's fine by me if you'd want to stay in your hometown while you're carrying our child. Personally, Mineral Town is still my favorite stop even though you don't live here anymore. I could even tolerate the winter and open my shop all year round!"</p><p>It elated me to no end that Kai would stop everything to please me, but I still wanted to travel.</p><p>"No, it's fine if we keep traveling. Women do all sorts of difficult jobs while pregnant, so I'll be the same. I'll just ask Elli if it's okay for the baby and if she lets us go then I'll take better care of myself while on the road."</p><p>Kai sighed with relief. He looked so nervous yet I am the one with a baby in my body! Honestly, it was really attractive... I wanted him RIGHT now.</p><p>"Okay, so that's fine. How about when you're close to giving birth we'll spend extra time in Mineral Town so we can get better acclimated with the baby? Folks are more likely to get sick traveling, best not expose the baby."</p><p>I smiled at the thought of living in Mineral Town with Kai and the baby. Living on the beach, waking up to the fresh salty air every morning, getting to see all my friends everyday, raising my child amongst my friends children, getting Kai acclimated to life in Mineral Tow all year long. Honestly, I wouldn't mind that once our traveling days were over, if they ever ended.</p><p>"Kai, I won't stop traveling till I find my father and make him come home to mother for good. After that I wouldn't mind living in Mineral Town permanently as a family."</p><p>Kai looked at me inquisitively. I was really hoping I hadn't overstepped in making him set roots in Mineral Town, but then he smiled at me.</p><p>"As much as I love traveling, I love you even more. No matter where we are I'll be happy with you and the baby. Honestly, wandering all these years I figured I should take up roots eventually, but I have a condition."</p><p>"Oh of course dear, what is it?"</p><p>"Even when we find your father and the baby is born, I still want to show them the world. Let's travel further than ever before and our final destination can be Mineral Town. Agreed?"</p><p>"Oh why yes of course, Kai! That sounds delightful!"</p><p>Kai and I embraced on the deck and looked out at the great blue sea. In the distance I could finally see the Mineral Town beach, with Zack awaiting at the dock to help us unload. I waved at him with a great big smile and he waved back with an ever larger grin. After waving I turned towards Kai.</p><p>"Ya know Love, my mama will be pleased, but Rick will be absolutely seething. Are you worried about what he might do?"</p><p>Kai took a great big sigh. Dealing with Rick was always a mental struggle.</p><p>"I was hoping he would grow out his 'I hate Kai' phase, but I suppose we'll just deal with him as best we can," He exasperated.</p><p>I giggled and hugged him even tighter as we stared out at the town as the beautiful sun rose to mark the beginning of Summer.</p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Occasionally I like to throw a reference to another game from the series or miniscule details from the games. Last chapter Elli got married to Trent on her Alternate Birthday, same with Popuri here. Fenith Island from Rune Factory Tides of Destiny was also mentioned. Here I don't think I used any references besides using Popuri's Alternate Birthday for her wedding day as well. Okay, well that's enough rambling. Try to guess who's next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ann (03)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ann and Cliff have a bright, warm relationship... but at times it can get a bit hot for everyone involved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Summer 23<sup>rd</sup> and I was firmly planted at the phone receiving calls from all over the countryside to reserve a room at my family’s inn. My father, Doug, was cleaning the bar to prepare for our eventual influx of customers while my husband, Cliff, was out grocery shopping for the ingredients to make our customers meals. These busy days were always tiresome, but rewarding and we were prepping for one our most busy holidays.</p><p>Tomorrow was the Fireworks Festival, a romantic festival. It is not uncommon for many couples to come all the way here to Mineral Town to watch the fireworks with their lovers and spend a few days relaxing in nature. It’s one of our best tourist attractions and everyone in town was preparing in their own way to appease the masses, it was vital everything met expectations so that our customers would come again and recommend Mineral Town to their friends.</p><p>Folks don’t stay too long after festivals usually, so the town goes back to normal rather quickly. They usually come in the night before, stay for the festival day and some time the next day. This was my first Fireworks Festival with Cliff as my husband. We got married at the end of Fall of last year, so to give you perspective… it’s now Farmer Pete’s 3<sup>rd</sup> year living on the farm, so we were wed on year 2. Anyway, I couldn’t wait for tomorrow, Cliff and I were gonna have a wonderful evening after our work was done.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Next Day</em>
</p><p>“Cliff, did you pack the picnic basket, please tell me you packed the picnic basket!”</p><p>“Well, Ann, I would have packed the basket if you had actually made the food!”</p><p>“I made the food, you just ate it for lunch!”</p><p>“Listen, I was hungry after all the work we did today, I could not simply just go the whole day without eating and the food was right there! Please understand Ann!”</p><p>“Ugh, those sandwiches were made with care, they were special, Cliff! Now I have to make more, give me 10 minutes,” I huffed away in mortal rage to rush to the kitchen to make my rushed sandwiches. This was not turning out how I wanted, but it was turning out how I expected.</p><p>Yes, Cliff and I love each other, but we argue all the time for the littlest things. It’s been that way after a full month of our wedding. My father just ignores it, but sometimes I catch him smiling while we argue.</p><p>It’s not that I don’t love him it is just that our opinions clash often. Cliff was a very difficult person to befriend even considering the fact we’ve lived together for 3 years and it’s a very small town. I’m still learning things about him now that’s not as quiet. Sometimes his opinions aren’t welcome.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Last Year</em>
</p><p>“Hey, Ann… now that we’re married, can I ask you something?”</p><p>I looked up from the phone. It was Winter, year 2 and the telephone had been malfunctioning, so I decided to fix it. My mother, my father says I look exactly like her, was something of an engineer and left tons of mechanical books for me after she died so in my free time I read and applied them. Apparently, I have an aptitude for engineering and whenever something breaks in town people call me, it’s made a very nice part time job.</p><p>“Uh yeah Cliff, sure,” as I carefully dismantled the phone to check the problem. I’ve taken it apart before and I could do it again easily.</p><p>“Have you ever thought of acting more… ladylike?” It was obvious he was feeling insecure about this question, but the ball has been dropped and my fury has risen. “I mean, isn’t it normal for married girls to get a bit more demure; as a married man I’m trying to take up more responsibilities at Duke’s winery.”</p><p>Immediately, I stopped working on the phone. I placed my tools down and gave Cliff a fierce glare. He looked legitimately terrified which was good because it was proof he at least knew when danger was imminent. Sadly, he didn’t have the sense to not say misogynistic things like that.</p><p>“CLIFF! Did you think I would change my entire personality because we got hitched? Cliff, you married me for me and I married you for you, so unless you want a more girly girl like Elli or Popuri you can shut up and let me work! Don’t talk to me about gender roles when you spent 3 months whining about your life until Pete and Duke <em>finally </em>got you a job!” At this point I was red in the face and Cliff was beginning to quiver, meanwhile my dad who was washing the glass gave me a side eye, but I continued.</p><p>“Cliff, honey, I love you, but I don’t want to change who I am. I like how I am now and I always will. I love being a tomboy, the girl who can outrun all the boys, fix anything that’s broken and still make a mean plate of pancakes!” I was beginning to calm down and Cliff fear began to wane. “Please, don’t tell me to change.”</p><p>Cliff looked at my exasperated expression, then to my father, then back to me.</p><p>“Uh… I’m sorry dear...” He looked like a kicked puppy at this moment, so I decided he learned his lesson.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to offend you. You’re right, sorry. I’m still getting used to married life and ours is a bit different than most. I do love that firey side you’ve got.” At that part I blushed and my father chuckled. “So, uh, I’ll go get the groceries today for you.” As he got up from his chair and left the inn.</p><p>“I love him, but sometimes… agh the nerve!”</p><p>I watched as he walked out the door and my father began to speak.</p><p>“You’re even more defiant than your mother.”</p><p>“Huh?” I turned my head to towards him with an inquisitive look. We only talked about Mama on the day of her death.</p><p>“I said something similar to your mother shortly after we got married and she chewed me out exactly the same, but she did change into a more a simple dress from her usual clothes. Your mother said that change was good, but I had to be worth the change.” My dad looked at the ceiling at those words. “Cliff means well, but change isn’t bad, but I won’t tell you how to live your marriage. I’ll say this though, even though your mother and I bickered constantly, I wouldn’t have given up those arguments for anything in the world.”</p><p>I gave his words some thought and decided he was probably right.</p><p>“I still won’t wear a big, poofy wife dress,” I smiled towards to my father as I continued my work.</p><p>He gave a hearty chuckle. “You’re certainly much more defiant.”</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Present Day</em>
</p><p>As I remembered that faithful day I decided to be a bit more lenient, as I finished making the sandwich.</p><p>“Cliff.”</p><p>“Yes, Ann?” He came over to the counter to see what I wanted.</p><p>“How about instead of heading the beach, let’s head up to the mountain peak and get a better view of the fireworks?”</p><p>Cliff looked a bit shock at my sudden change of mood, but nonetheless pleased.</p><p>“Oh yeah, that sounds great, let’s do that!”</p><p>“Wonderful!” I placed the sandwiches into the basket and ran over to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled it close to me and gave him a big smile which he reciprocated. As we walked out the door I thought about my mother who died when I was young. She couldn’t spend all the time she wanted with Dad, so I won’t take my time with Cliff for granted. Life is long, but anything can happen, I can’t spend it pushing away the ones I love the most.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, so this chapter was bit harder to find inspiration for since while Cliff has a lot going on, Ann is a much more simple girl. I reviewed Rival Events to try and see how I could incorporate the stories into the chapters, but nothing came to me from theirs so I delved deeper. In Harvest Moon 64 they are known for bickering often so I incorporated that aspect into their relationship. Initially, I was going to have Ann consult on her relationship with other HM characters to gain their incite, but I decided to go with using characters that relate closer to Ann and who better than SNES Ann (My first Harvest Moon wife). I felt this would be a great homage and it made Doug a bit more relevant to the conversation. It's a short chapter, but I like to think that Ann's powerful personality makes up for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Karen (04)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karen contemplates her future in the city against her life home with Rick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Karen</strong>
</p><p>I took another swill of my beer as I looked up at the TV in the war to watch the news. Today I felt like going somewhere quiet before going back to the town as this was my last day in the city. The bar was quaint, you could smell the oak from the floor and while the counter was old it had been well taken care of for many years. Many of the customers seemed to be casual regulars here for nothing more than just a simple drink and conversation with friends after work.</p><p>Surprisingly, no men had flirted me with yet, which is strange considering every bar and night club I've been to in the city there have always been multiple men to have their attempt and getting in bed with me. Once I gave them a firm piece of my mind and with a particular touchy one, a punch with my wedding ring on, they leave me well alone.</p><p>Honestly, I didn't want to leave, I could see myself coming here for years to come, maybe become a bartender myself. But that's beyond me now. I'm married.</p><p>My name is Karen, I'm a country girl, but a city girl at heart. All my life I've lived in Mineral Town with my parents helping them run the local supermarket. As I grew up it was obvious to everyone I was a bit different than normal country girls. It became extremely evident in my teenage years when I anything, but a simple, polite country girl, but I wasn't a tomboy either.</p><p>I was feminine, but not by local standards. I used to watch dramas of the lives of city women all my life and eventually I essentially grew up to become them. I dress differently than everyone else, I dyed my hair, I can hold my liquor better than any man in Mineral Town and I just love to party. I didn't really get my chance to truly be myself in Mineral Town, but now that I'm in the big city I'm just another girl at a bar.</p><p>I looked over to my left and saw a woman around my age with short red hair, a denim vest and shorts. An outfit that I could appeal to, but I could tell it was country. She looked over to me with and recognized me immediately, but didn't seem shocked, almost annoyed in fact. If I knew this girl like I do then she's more annoyed that she has to initiate conversation since we obviously know each other, so she spoke with a tired and dull voice.</p><p>"Karen, so you come here too."</p><p>"Nami, I can't say I'm surprised you'd also come to a place like this."</p><p>The red haired girl is Nami from Forget-Me-Not Valley, the closest town and sibling town to Mineral Town and the weather girl. She's also part of the reason I'm here at all.</p><p>"Mmm," she muttered and ordered the same beer as me.</p><p>We sat in silence for a bit and drank, sipping from our beers listening to the conversations among us while watching the football game that was on the television. She decided to break the silence oddly enough.</p><p>"How's the modeling going?"</p><p>"It's okay, I shot my last shoot for the season today and tomorrow morning I'll be heading home."</p><p>"Same. I had a work conference about my broadcasting. I'll be covering more towns weather, but not for another month. Till then I am going back to the Valley."</p><p>"Congrats."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>We've known each other for a long time now, but we still don't talk much. I like it this way considering my best friend is Popuri and she talks a mile per minute, but now that she's traveling the world with Kai she actually has new things to say.</p><p>Ah yeah, I'm a model, I forgot to even mention why I was in the city. After I got married to Rick, my best guy friend and chicken farmer, I started living at his place and I tried helping out since Popuri and his dad, Rod, were gone. It was even worse than working at the supermarket, but I kept at it for him because Popuri leaving hit him hard.</p><p>He's a huge nerd and all the other models laugh when I show them pictures, but he's my hero and I don't care. We got married shortly after Popuri left with Kai, in the Fall and I promised I'd always stay with him. That's why I'll stay married to him, even if he never wants to leave the village while I do. Anyway, modeling, yes. One time I was drinking away my chicken induced stress at the Blue Bar in Forget-Me-Not Valley while talking to Nami when she mentioned I could make money in the city.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>One Year Ago</em>
</p><p>"Griffin, pretty soon I'll start needing some shots because this beer isn't making me forget the stench of chickens!"</p><p>The older man looked up from the glass he was polishing and sighed. "You've had too much to drink already. I'll reserve a room at the inn so you can stay for the night and go home tomorrow."</p><p>Nami had been watching quick descent into stupor and decided to aid me "I'll take her back with me," said Nami as she walked up guided me out the bar.</p><p>As we walked to the Inn I kept complaining about working at the chicken farm, but then I started crying because Rick had it even harder, taking care of his mother's medical needs and bills while running the chicken farm by himself. I couldn't handle my bitterness and began self loathing and vying for another swing of whiskey. At this point Nami had reached her tolerance, dropped me and took a flier from her back pocket.</p><p>"Okay, you need money right? To help Rick and his mom right? Well then here, I hope you're not too drunk to read this, but I got it last time I was working in the city. My boss wanted to know if I knew any hidden country talent around where I lived. This job doesn't really require much talent or <em>any </em>skill. Just be sober enough to stand you'll be fine."</p><p>In the midst of my sobbing I took the flier and began to read it. I'm pretty sure I was sober enough to read it, but it took a few tries.</p><p>"Looking for spry maiden models for the last issue of Mighty Mineral Women?" I said inquisitively.</p><p>I looked up at Nami and she just shrugged.</p><p>"So… they want models huh..."</p><p>The thought of becoming a model excited me. Ever since I was a girl I wanted to visit the city and now I could and help my family. I was ecstatic, but I decided to run it by Rick first.</p><p>The next morning when I came back home from the Valley I told him about the modeling chance while he was harvesting eggs from the coop and choosing which chickens to be sold abroad.</p><p>"Rick, this our chance to finally make good money. If I go to the city and model we can pay for the bills and keep the farm going!"</p><p>Rick looked absolutely horrified.</p><p>"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he shouted with extreme vigor, the chicken he had been holding was so scared she popped out an egg. "First, my father, then Popuri and now you! They all leave me! I haven't seen my dad for over ten years and I see Popuri only a month a year. I can't go without you too! I can't handle being by myself, Karen."</p><p>I was used to his yelling fits as he was always yelling at Kai or Popuri, sometimes even Farmer Pete when he used to think he taken an interest in Popuri, but this was a scream of desperation. A plea. But we needed the money, yet I couldn't just leave him here…</p><p>"Rick, I have an idea. How about we both go to the city?"</p><p>"Wah...WHAT!? You want me to come…?"</p><p>Poor boy, his family has been leaving all his life yet they never offered to follow along.</p><p>"I don't see why not Rick. We could have Cliff and Pete take care of the farm and your mother while we stay in the city for a bit. The modeling program only last 2 weeks max and Pete's a nice guy, he'll help us out."</p><p>"Karen, I can't just drop everything and my mother to attempt something like this. What if your modeling doesn't pan out!? What will we do then?"</p><p>"We can't live life without taking chances! You're depressed, I'm stressed, we can't afford Lillia's medicine any longer and the farm may be repossessed. We have to take this opportunity!"</p><p>Rick was obviously livid, but he was thinking. He never really had a sense for adventure, farm boy through and through, so this was a gamble. I wasn't going without him, but then he finally spoke up.</p><p>"I am going to owe Pete and Cliff free egg related dishes for a long time because I can't pay them in cash and I'll have to ask Dr. Trent and Elli to pay extra attention to my mother, but if everything goes well… We can go to the city."</p><p>I screamed with joy, hugging and kissing Rick. He got all flustered which was cute as he fixed his glasses. I left the coop to pack our bags as I looked upon the flier once again.</p><p>"Everything is going to be perfect."</p><p>The next morning we took the bus to Mineral City where I began my modeling career. Apparently, by local standards I wasn't the misfit, alcoholic, high maintenance girl I was in Mineral Town. Here I was the sexy, fun, stylish Karen who all the women admired and all the men loved. I had a natural talent as a model and pretty soon my face was plastered all over fashion magazines from various brands.</p><p>All those years of emulating city girls had made me something of an ideal. Living in the city was grand as well. My model friends showed me how to get around as we ate food I had never seen before, met the strangest people and shopped like nobodies business.</p><p>Rick on the other hand… He was always nervous in the city. It was too loud and busy for him; people were loud and most of the food and liquor was too complex for his tastes. I took him to a night club so we could get crazy and dance on tables, but all he did was sit and down and drank some milk. Rick told me he didn't drink all night was to make sure no one took me away while I was partying, but I knew it was because the lights, dancing, music overwhelmed him.</p><p>This was not the life for him and after two weeks he felt even more miserable than how he was before. My temporary contract was over and my paid was more than substantial for everything we needed to afford. Rick and I were talking to my agent before we left when he offered me a proposition.</p><p>"Miss Karen, you're the most beautiful and most capable model I have ever seen in the business. If you stay I can give you a full time contract and a substantial pay raise."</p><p>I looked at him with honest shock. I had no idea I had become so desirable to the business. I looked over at Rick and he looked ill, similar to how I look after a night of heavy drinking. Obviously, he couldn't stand being here one more second.</p><p>"Karen, please tell me you won't actually stay," Rick pleaded.</p><p>"Miss Karen, I heard you and Mr. Rick were having money issues. If you work for the agency, we can surely compensate you for the time you invest. You'll never have to stay in the city for longer than two weeks and maybe we'll shoot some shots in Mineral Town. What do you say?"</p><p>My agent and husband both looked at me with wide expecting eyes. After some careful consideration I finally turned towards Rick.</p><p>"Rick, I won't ask you to come to the city again. This isn't your element, but I love it here. Don't get me wrong, I belong with you, where you are is my home, but I can't give this up. This is a dream realized and financially we can't say no to deals like this. I won't go through with if you're uncomfortable though."</p><p>Rick was astonished, but I could read his facial expressions like a children's book. He hated the city and he hated the fact that I would be spending a lot of time here if I accepted, but we weren't in a situation to deny my agent, so in the end he conceded.</p><p>"Fine, but Karen, Honey, can you try to advertise our farm as well?" He looked at me with fear, but hope.</p><p>"Of course Rick, of course."</p><p>So, I accepted the contract. The deal was every few months the agency would call me up and ask for me to come to Mineral City for a week or two to shoot some shots. As I gained more publicity I started starring in commercials and advertisements. I even advertised the Poultry Farm which garnered way more customers to order our chickens and eggs.</p><p>As I got more famous I got more accustomed to city life, even buying a small apartment to stay in whenever I'm there. Meanwhile, Rick used the new profits to buy new livestock such as the rare black silky chickens from Echo Village, ducks and turkeys as well from Waffle Island. Honestly, financially this was the best we'd been in a long time, but I feel like we both changed. Rick still loves me like crazy and he's always so grateful, but I become more aloof to everything. The city changed me.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Present Day</em>
</p><p>"Nami, how do you keep the city from changing you?"</p><p>She looked over with a knowing look. So, she HAS felt the same.</p><p>"Remember who you are and where you're from. Seeing Gustafa reminds me to humble myself and remember the country is my home. Especially, when he plays his guitar. If I just keep that in my mind, the city can't and won't change me."</p><p>"Ah I see."</p><p>I thought about why I came to this bar of all places. I looked around and it was just a small, but cozy rustic bar. Nothing remarkable, just quiet and peaceful. I then looked at the bartender and he reminded me of Doug and Griffin just by the way he cleaned the glass. At this point it became clear. Subconsciously, I was missing home, missing Rick. This bar and Nami reminded me of that. I love my job and the city, but there's no place like Mineral Town.</p><p>I got up and paid my tab. I gathered my things and began to walk out the door, but Nami called out to me.</p><p>"Hey, you going back home already?"</p><p>I turned around and smiled.</p><p>"Yes, I am going home. To my home, with my family, to my husband. Thank you, Nami, you really cleared my head, I'll see you at the next festival."</p><p>I ran out the door to the closest subway. It was late, but there should be a bus to Mineral Town once I get back. I didn't need any of my fancy clothes in the apartment, I was already prepped to go back to nature.</p><p>Meanwhile, Nami smiled to herself as she sipped her beer. The bartender turned off the TV and put on a record of Quiet Winter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>After writing Ann which I wasn't really into (Not much to work with), I gave Karen 110%. It's mostly focused around her, but that's okay because she had lots of potential. I got her wish to go to the city from HM64 where she'll leave town forever if you don't befriend her enough. The model idea was just a valid enough reason since she's rather pretty. I added Nami to this chapter to tie in another relevant character to Karen's story. In Harvest Moon DS and Cute Mineral Town different love candidates visit the Valley every day, so it makes sense for Karen to know Nami, plus she's my favorite Valley character. I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The purpose of this fanfiction is detail snippets of the lives of the many bachelorettes and bachelors of Mineral Town. In Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and More Friends of Mineral Town if the player saw all 4 of a rival couple's events they would marry each other. This feature was mostly harmless considering at the pace characters get married you could probably get all the normal love candidates to red hearts before you see all the rival events. Anyway, I wanted to expand on their lives after their marriage featuring different scenarios.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>